Ace's Mix Deck
by mon-ra
Summary: Story idea from Mademoiselle-Star2018. The Louds are invited to an Expo to help promote the latest comic featuring their alter-egos the Full House Gang. Little do they know that this trip will test their mettle in ways that not even their comic book counter parts have to deal with. Multiple guest appearances.
1. Meeting Kindred Spirits

**A/N:** This story is made with collaboration with Mademoiselle-Star2018 who also wrote the Full House Gang theme performed by Luna aka The Night Club. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

There's a loud commotion coming from inside the Loud House as every family member was running around in sheer disarray. "Come on who's got my tiara!" "I still need to charge my phone!" "Hello does anyone know where my plunger is!" "So help me if any of you took my cloak, I'll curse you all." "My keys! Can anyone find my keys!" "Diapers, we need diapers!" "Poo Poo!" In fact there was only one person who wasn't in a state of panic is the only son, Lincoln Loud.

* * *

Lincoln turning to the readers: "Hectic isn't it. Now I know what you're all thinking, _'this just looks like a normal day in the Loud House'_. Well let me tell you that it's not. You see a few days ago we got a message from Bill Buck the creator of my favorite comic Ace Savvy! He told us that he made a special issue staring my original creations the Full House Gang (all based on my sisters) and invited all of us to help promote the book at the Mega Comic Expo in Megadale. All we have to do is make our own costumes and perform for the event. Bill felt it would be good publicity if we added our personal touches to the characters. He even promised to pay all our expenses. So we're not only getting our big break to become famous, we also getting a free vacation out of this, and you know hard it is for us to get to go on a vacation."

* * *

"Hey guys I think our ride is here!" Lori announced. The Loud family rushed outside to see this huge double decker RV driving up to their house. Inside, plenty of room even for a family as large as the Louds, complete set of fabrics, sequins, and a sewing machine just in case they still needed to work on their costumes. They even had space for Lana's pets, but only for six.

"Woah I think this is better than our house," Lynn marveled taking in how amazing this RV is.

"I know it is," Lola said sitting in front of the big screen HDTV. Which has a multiple screen function so they can all watch different shows at the same time.

"Well we better get going then," their dad reminded them. "Driver, head straight to Megadale!" he ordered. The RV driver groaned annoyingly as he started the RV.

"But what about Clyde?" Lincoln asked about his best friend and member of the Full House Gang.

"Yeah I suppose we should get him," Mr. Loud agreed. The RV stopped over at the McBride's house to pick Clyde up. Clyde's dads were reluctant to let him go, since their special little guy has never been this far from them before, but Mr. Loud assures them that Clyde will be safe. Also pointing out that Clyde would hate them forever if they robbed him of this chance to be famous.

The drive to Megadale was surprisingly uneventful for a Loud trip. This was due to them having a professional driver who didn't get lost, a full refrigerator so they didn't need to stop for snacks, and their own portable toilet. Needing only to stop for gas and to sleep for the night.

After 37 hours on the road, they finally arrived at Megadale. As they approached the city they all marveled at the sight of a giant superhero display at the convention center. "Who is that?" Leni asked.

"That is Shezow, Megadale's greatest hero." Lincoln explained looking at a copy of a Shezow comic that came with the RV. They all stared at the display with aw and excitement. Not only for event, but for the chance to meet some real live celebrities and super heroes.

As they pulled up to the center VIP parking lot, they found Bill Buck waiting for them. "Ah the Full House Gang, I was expecting you an hour ago." Bill greeted.

"Sorry but there was traffic," Mr. Loud tired to explain. Since they were late, they were already dressed in their new handmade costumes.

"Yeah I know," Bill mused. "The roads get pretty bad around this time. Come let me show you around." Bill gave them all their special staff badges and guided them to the back door. "And here's where we'll do the panel later today," Bill informed them showing a room with life size cutouts of them in costume.

"Coooool," the Loud family gushed. Already imagining themselves as celebrities.

"So why don't you go enjoy the convention until then," Bill suggested. Not needing to be told twice, the Loud family immediately dispersed leaving behind a very confused but impressed Bill.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were arguing on what to do first. Lincoln wanted to use their staff pass to meet some of the celebrities and maybe even a few superheroes, but Clyde wanted to go to the Dealers Corner and get some of the good stuff before they're all sold out. Just then, out of nowhere, a boy carrying a huge pile of books crashed into them. "Oh I'm sorry. Sorry." the boy apologized.

"That's okay," Lincoln said picking himself up. That's when he noticed all the books titled 'The Amazing Ronald' littered all over the floor. Not only that but the boy is also dressed as the title character Ronald. "Are these yours?" Lincoln asked.

"Actually they're my dad's. My dad's." the boy repeated.

"He must really like the Amazing Ronald series," Lincoln commented.

"Of course he does, he wrote them after all. He wrote them." the boy said proudly.

"You're dad's an author? That is so cool!" Clyde praised.

"Yup, and I'm helping to promote his new book. His new book."

"Why do you do that?" Clyde asked.

"Do what? Do what?"

"Say things twice," Clyde clarified.

"Oh it's because I'm the youngest of five kids, so I have to say things twice in order to get noticed. That's why everybody calls me Jacob Two-Two." Jacob admitted.

"If you think five siblings are bad, you should try my life. I have to live with ten sisters!" Lincoln laughed.

"Ten sisters! Ten sisters!" Jacob gasped. "So how many brothers do you have?"

"None," Lincoln admitted.

"You're lucky then. As the only boy you'll still manage to stand out in your family. Me I have two brothers and two sisters. That makes me almost invisible." Jacob sighed.

"You may have a point there." Lincoln thought back to all the times his sisters and even his parents have gone to him simply because he was boy in the house. He can't help but wonder how things would be like if his family basically ignored him like Jacob's does with him. At the same time, Jacob was daydreaming of only having sisters thus making him man of the house. Or at least the second man. Not to be outdone, Clyde was imaging his life with siblings like Jacob and Lincoln. Leading to an unspoken brotherly bond forming between them.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Lori was outside on her phone desperately trying to find a signal so that she call her boyfriend. Not knowing that the Expo is in a cell phone dead zone to keep spoilers from being leaked out.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALL BOBBY IF THERE ARE NO BARS ANYWHERE HERE!"  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALL JEREMY IF THERE ARE NO BARS ANYWHERE HERE!"

Lori paused in shock, hearing someone say almost the exact same thing she just did. Slowly turning around she found a an orange hair girl with a long neck wearing a black dress and a red crown. Who, judging by the way she was strangling her phone, was also trying to find a signal.

"Um hi," Lori greeted.

"Hello," the girl said back.

"Having trouble with your phone?" Lori asked.

"Yup," the girl sighed.

"Who are you trying to call?"

"My boyfriend, and you?"

"The same. My name is Lori."

"Candance. So what are you dressed as?" Candance asked.

"High Card. My brother's idea for a comic, and you?"

"Control Freak. My brothers' original cartoon villain." Candance giggled. The two shared a friendly laugh when a group of handsome boys approached them.

"Excuse me ladies," one of them courteously requested. The girls were completely speechless as their jaws dropped. fortunately they did retain enough awareness to move out of their way.

"Candance those were..." Lori was too excited to finish.

"I know! I know!" Candance jittered with enthusiasm.

"Blake Bradley and Nicky Nick!" the girls squealed together, and it wasn't just those two. As it turns out there are several other hunky male celebrities coming to this expo.

"Ahem," Candance coughed in order to regain her composure. "You know Lori, it's not really cheating if we're just hanging out with the stars." she hinted.

"Oh of course, and I'm sure that Bobby would love to get their autographs," Lori said in agreement. With that the two girls put their phones away and made a mad dash to the star studded group.

* * *

Leni explored the Dealers' corner admiring the costumes on sale. "Ooh I just love this red spotted suit." Leni pulling the clothes off the rack. "Ladybug?" reading the tag. "Oh it's only for girl bugs," Leni sighed sadly putting the costume back on the rack. Shocked to learn and thankful never to have seen bugs that big. As Leni started to back away she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" this girl complained.

"Oops I'm sorry uh," Leni apologized.

"Teena, Teena Sometimes. You know from the show. I'm sometimes a Princess and sometimes I'm a spy! Surely you must have heard of me." Teena announced proudly.

"So which are you?" Leni asked.

"Which what?" Teena asked.

"You said that you are sometimes a Princess and sometimes a spy. So which one are you right now?" Leni asked.

"I...I don't...know...SCRIPT! I need my stunt double!" Teena running in a panic not knowing what she's suppose to do.

"Me too!" Leni running around after her because she also has no idea what's going on either.

* * *

Luna was drawn by the sound of music leading her to the karaoke event. After waiting her turn Luna jumped on stage. "HELLO MEGADALE! THIS IS LUNA LOUD AKA THE NIGHT CLUB! AND I LIKE TO PERFORM MY ORIGINAL THEME SONG FOR THE FULL HOUSE GANG!"

 _When bad guys are 'shuffling' up some crime~  
_ _It's up to the full house gang to put them in line!  
_ _Yeah Evil-doers you gotta beware!  
_ _This 'deck' has more 'cards' then you can Bare!  
_ _Hey hey hey!  
_ _They can 'deal' with anything they'll never 'fold'~  
_ _Their 'all-in' you can 'bet'!  
_ _Yes they are the full house gang  
_ _We're not 'bluffing' it's true!  
There's nothing they can't do!  
WOO!_

Even though she wasn't playing any of the preapprove music on the list, the crowd was still eating it up. "Thank you all! Next stop Rock and Roll hall of fame!" Luna yelled.

"Not bad but you know you could sound better is you adjusted the amps and base like so," this strange girl said altering the settings on the sound system.

"Hey!" Luna objected. She hates when someone messes with her rhythm.

"Try it now," the girl suggested.

Luna growled disapprovingly but she still played. To her surprise she did sound better. Looking over at the girl, Luna noticed that she was constantly making adjustments, improving Luna's sound. "Whoa, that was awesome. How'd you do that?"

"It's what I do," the girl smirked proudly. "The names is CJ. CJ the DJ. The MC for this soiree." CJ introduced herself. That's when Luna noticed the huge posters of CJ all over the room.

* * *

"Wow this is an X-ceptional X-po heh heh," Luan laughing at her own puns as she was standing next to a giant X of the expo sign.

"Wow clever word play," this boys complimented.

"Thanks, I have a lot of X-perience." Luan giggled as she took a bow. To her surprise the boy didn't react and simply stood there. "My name is Luan, Luan Loud the Joker of the Full House gang." Luan introduced herself.

"That's neat. I'm Buford, Buford Orville Gaylord Pew." Buford introducing himself.

"That's a mouthful and Pew, are you related to Pepe?" Luan joked. Again Buford doesn't react.

"You know your laughing reminds me of my uncle Toby. Usually he's very serious but then he'd just start laughing for no reason. My mom says it's probably because he has fleas due to him insisting he sleeps in the dog house instead on in his bed..." Buford going off tangent as usual.

At this point Luan's ears began to deafen and her eyes twitch with annoyance. Of course she's used to people not laughing at her jokes, some even hating them, but this is the first time anyone showing no reaction to them. Worse, outright ignoring her! Buford kept going on an on yapping about whatever, making it nearly impossible for her to make any puns, jokes, or any come backs at what he was saying. At this point Luan makes a solemn vow that before this expo is finished, she will get the last word in and she will make him laugh.

* * *

Lynn was starting to get bored at this nerdfest when she heard the cries of competition. Following the sound she found a group of LARPs getting ready for something. "What's going on here?" she wondered.

"We're getting ready for the Big Battle Royal competition," one of the Larpers explained. Pointing to the sign that said 'All characters welcome. Big Prizes.'

This got Lynn excited as she straps on her head band. "Sign me up. I'm Strong Suit!"

"Cool name, I'm the Scarlet Letter!" the Larper identified herself.

"I thought you looked familiar," Lynn smiled. Keeping up with the latest in extreme sports, she knew all about the young stunt double who later becomes a character in a famous TV show. In fact Scarlett Rosetti is a hero of hers, even though she doesn't actually watch the show.

* * *

Lucy made her way through the crowds. Hating all the positive vibes she was sensing from all these hero fanboys excited to meet their heroes. However in a dark corner, she discovers a group of vampire cosplayers moping about in misery and depression. "I found my people," Lucy lazily commented. As Lucy began to approach them...

"Fakes, all over them." she heard a girl criticizing them. Lucy turned to see a light brown haired girl petting a brown cat. Lucy could see the name Mona on her name tag. "Fools going around pretending to be what they are not. They don't know the first thing about being a real vampire." Mona continued.

"And what do you know about real vampires?" Lucy challenged.

"I know that the light only shows lies that people want to believe but it is the darkness that hides the real truth," Mona quoted. As she said that, the sun moved behind some skyscrapers casting a shadow throughout the halls of the convention center. As the shadow covered Mona, Lucy gasped as the girl's hair suddenly turned black with multiple braids and fangs in her mouth. Not only that but her cat now has bat wings. Lucy then turned to the larpers who were also in the shadows. To her disappointment, all she can now see are kids wearing too much make up. Turning back to Mona, who is back to being an ordinary girl and cat since the shadow passed, walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

Lucy's heart was racing about a hundred beats per second. Is it possible that in this geekdom she actually found a real true blue blood vampire? Or is she just having another wild delusion? Either way she knew is she had to find this Mona the Vampire again.

* * *

Lana along with her animal friends were simply walking down the halls when she saw a crowd at the bathroom as well as a sign that said 'out of order'. "Looks like it's up to 'Royal Flush' to save the day!" Lana declared pulling out her trusty plunger. Inside the bathroom she found a big headed girl with a monkey and a mongoose, both cosplaying in some cute little outfits. All looking in one of the toilets. "Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer." Lana commented. Mistaking why they are looking in the toilet.

"What? Oh no it's not that." the girl denied.

"Oh then what?" Lana asked.

"It's my friend, Vinnie he got himself flushed down the toilet." the girl insisted.

"He must really be small." Lana said in confusion.

"He is he's a gecko." the girl clarified.

"Oh okay," Lana smiled as she approached the toilet. "Don't worry I'll get him out. I deal with this stuff all the time." Not really having any other options, the girl got out of Lana's way. Lana did her magic with the wrench and plunger, about a minute later, a gecko dressed as Baron Lizardowitz came flying out of the toilet.

"Vinnie! Are you okay?" the girl cried.

"Yeah," Vinnie coughing up some toilet water. "I almost got that annoying fly! I bet he planned to lure me here all along!" he ranted.

"I'm just glad you're okay," the girl smiled.

"You better tell your friend no more hunting flies near the potty. It's dangerous." Lana criticized.

"You can understand him?" the girl gasped.

"I dabble in frog actually. Fortunately it's close enough to gecko that I can get gist of what he's saying." Lana said proudly. "So what are doing here with you pets?"

"Oh I'm Blythe Baxter, I run the Blythe Style kiosk. They're helping me sell my Pawsplay costumes for pets line." Blythe explained. Hearing their cue Vinnie, Sunil, and Minka all jumped to their modeling poses.

"You sell clothes for pets?" Lana's eyes lit up. "Can you hook some up for my friends?"

That's when Blythe noticed all the frogs, snakes, lizard, and three ducklings all in the bathroom with them. "How did I not see them there?" Blythe feeling completely flabbergasted, but excited to try her new designs on all the animals.

* * *

"Come on keep it coming. Don't forget to get my good side. Who am I kidding, I don't have a bad side." Lola was having the time of her life posing in front of the spectators wanting to take pictures of all the cosplaying. Loving all the attention they were giving her. Suddenly she noticed that she was no longer being blinded by camera flashes but could still hear the sounds of shutters going off. Opening her eyes, Lola was horrified to see that someone else was getting the attention that's rightfully hers! Pushing people out of her way, she spotted a young girl about her age wearing a Teena Sometimes princess gown posing for the cameras. "Hey just who do you think you are?" Lola demanded.

"Brianna Buttowski that's who." her rival identified herself. Lola's eyes widen shocked. After moving up to the regional pageant circuit, Lola has learned to keeps tabs on all possible future competition. So of course Brianna Buttowski's name has come up several times. She just didn't expect to run into her so soon. "And who or what are you suppose to be?" Brianna scoffed at her outfit.

"I'm Lola Loud, The Queen of Diamonds! An original character that my brother made based on moi." Lola bragged.

"And you actually wear that in public?" Brianna ridiculed.

"Better than that cheap dollar store halloween costume you have on, little miss Teena Sometimes wanna be!" Lola shot back. Not taking that insult lightly, Brianna charged up to Lola, staring at her right in her face! Not backing down Lola met her challenge head on! All around them the spectators were getting their cameras and phones ready for what they hope with be a spectacular cat fight. Instead both Brianna and Lola backed off at the same time. "Look we're both professional pageant girls right?" Lola pointed out.

"And we dare not risk ruining our perfect faces on some petty fight," Brianna agreed.

"So let's settle this our way," Lola challenged.

"At the Cosplay fashion show," Brianna accepted.

"Winner get's all the bragging rights!" the two girls shook on it. Grinning widely trying to hide the pain of them squeezing each other's hand. While everyone else taking pictures in anticipation of this beauty contest duel!

Off to the side a young boy in a white jumpsuit and helmet sighed in frustration, "Aw biscuits".

* * *

Lisa wandered around hoping to find something interesting for her. That's when she noticed that Artist Alley was still closed. Feeling mischievous, Lisa uses her staff pass to sneak in. There she found a boy working on a machine that's way to advance to be in a fan event like this. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Lisa walked up to the boy. "Um excuse me?" she asked. The boy quickly turned around. If he was surprised or upset that she was here, he didn't show it. In fact he didn't even say anything. "Um hi there. I'm Lisa, Lisa Loud." Lisa introducing herself. The still didn't say anything and simply blinked. "I hope I'm not intruding but I was fascinated with this machine of yours," Lisa said enthusiastically. Again the boy simply blink which was starting to creep Lisa off. "I can't help but noticed that your work method seems to require a partner. Am I mistaken?" Lisa asked. Again a simply blink is her only response. "I'm sorry but I happen to be quite the genius myself, so I just can't help noticing these things." Lisa bragged. "So I take it that your partner coming later?" Lisa asked. The boy lowered his head looking almost sad. "Oh I'm sorry. He's not coming." Lisa apologized. That's when she got an idea. "Look I'd really like to help if you don't mind. If you are worried about my qualifications, I was once offered a position at the Science Institute." she offered. This time the boy not only blinked but reached down and handed her a hammer and the blue prints. That's when Lisa saw the name in the corner of the blue prints. "Ferb? Is your name, Ferb?" Lisa asked him. Ferb didn't respond and simply got back to work. "Right," Lisa accepting Ferb's lack of either social skills or vocabulary and began working on the machine.

* * *

Over at the convention center play area, Lily was having fun interacting with all the other babies present. "Poo Poo!" Lily giggled. 'Suck suck' a baby with spiky blonde hair sucking on her pacifier responded.

"Poo poo"  
'Suck suck'  
"Poo poo"  
'Suck suck'  
 **"D'oh!"**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to avoid any confusions the characters of Candance and Ferb are from the 'Phineas and Ferb' series. Teena Sometimes, Scarlet Letter, and Brianna Buttowski are from 'Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'. CJ is from 'CJ the DJ'. Mona is from 'Mona the Vampire'. Blythe Baxter is from 'Littlest Pet Shop'. Jacob and Buford are from 'Jacob Two-Two'. Last is just some random baby no matter what you might think.


	2. Saved:Hindered by the Bell

**A/N:** This story is made in collaboration with Mademoiselle-Star2018. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

"You don't have to do this. Do this." Jacob insisted.

"It's our pleasure, our pleasure." Lincoln joking as he helped set up the booth for Jacob's dad. Jacob rolled his eyes but still took it in jest. Lincoln and Clyde offered to help with setting up the booth after hearing how his dad still had to finish some paperwork and how his siblings conned him into doing the work by himself.

"Besides, it gives us an excuse to get in Dealer's Corner early." Clyde already eyeing the stuff he's planning on buying. Completely forgetting that his VIP pass already allows him early access.

"Then I guess you can say us crashing into each other as serendipity," Jacob commented.

"Huh?" Lincoln and Clyde looked at him in confusion.

"Serendipity: an occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way." Jacob defined.

"How do you even know that?" Clyde had to ask.

"Well you know my father is writer so he always make us read the dictionary. Read the dictionary!" Jacob explained.

"The dictionary!" the boys gasped. "That sounds like pure torture!"

"It's not that bad," Jacob insisted.

"I must concur," this mysterious voice suddenly said. "In fact the dictionary is one of my favorite books."

"Who said that?" Clyde asked looking around but didn't see anyone talking directly to them.

"Uh Clyde," Lincoln stuttered pointing upwards. The boys were all speechless at the sight of a girl hovering above them carrying a stack of papers and a monkey.

"Wordgirl!" they finally said after finding their voices.

"That's me," Wordgirl confirmed. "Oh and this is my sidekick Capt Huggyface," introducing her monkey companion.

"P-P-Pl-Please to meet you," Lincoln said nervously since this is the first time he's met a real superhero in person. "Is it true you like reading the dictionary?"

"Every night before I go to bed," Wordgirl said proudly.

"You mean just one section right?" Clyde asked.

"Ha, are you kidding?" Wordgirl laughed. "I read the whole book. I mean it's only about 5000 pages in small print. It's not that hard. Spoiler alert, the zebra did it." she joked. Huggyface rolled his eyes. This is the hundredth time she's made that joke and it's still not funny. At this point the boys weren't sure if she was serious or not. Sure given her superpowers she could easily speed read the dictionary just as easily as she can fly to the other side of the country and back. But they just can't believe that anyone, not even someone calling themselves Wordgirl, can enjoy reading a dictionary.

"So what are you doing here in Megadale? Shouldn't you be in Fair City? In Fair City?" Jacob asked.

"Oh I'm here for Shezow's new team-up comic," Wordgirl explained giving them each a poster from the stack of papers she's carrying: portraying Shezow, the Ninja, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, and of course Wordgirl herself. Even autographing them with her super speed.

"That is so neat," Lincoln thanked. "But isn't there suppose to be a dragon?"

"Yeah about that, it's going to be revealed that the dragon had to hibernate for a hundred years. But they needed five heroes to save the day and I just happen to be around." Wordgirl said nervously. In actuality the Dragon Council was furious at how dragons were portrayed in comics as dimwitted beasts that they forbade Jake and all Dragon Guardians from getting into any more comics. Of course this proved to be inconvenient for Shezow since his/her promoter, aka his sister Kelly, promised a five hero team up. Fortunately Shezow was in Fair City at the time giving Wordgirl her superhero license renewal test and asked her if she'd like to be the fifth. Which Wordgirl happily agreed to.

"Oh that's cool," the boys buying her version.

Just then Capt Huggyface muttered something in Wordgirl's ear. "Oh right, sorry boys but I've got to be somewhere right now. Bye." Wordgirl carrying her load then flew off.

"Goodbye," the boys waved. "Goodbye," Jacob repeated.

"Whoa, I know you're a hard worker but I didn't think you'd be able to set everything up this fast." Jacob's father Morty complimented. Arriving after finally finishing with all the paperwork.

"I had help from my new friends, my new friends." Jacob explained.

"Oh then have this as a sign of my thanks," Morty handing the each of the boys 20 dollars.

"Oh no you shouldn't," Clyde said even though he's already drooling at the sight of the 20 in his hands.

"I insist," Morty smiled. With that the boys all ran off ready to spend their newfound wealth.

"So what shall we buy first?" Lincoln asked his friends.

"COMICS! No ACTION FIGURES! No TRADING CARDS! No..." Clyde trying very hard to decide, giving himself a brain overload.

"You guys go on without me. I have some business I need to do first. To do first." Jacob informed them.

"We'll go with you," Lincoln insisted.

"Dang it," Clyde cursed. He's really starting to hate these delays.

Jacob led the two to a kiosk where they found a surprising customer. "Lana? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked his sister.

"Oh hey Linc, I ran into Blythe in the bathroom"

"I don't want to hear it," Lincoln and Clyde gagged.

"It's not that," Lana rolling her eyes. "Anyway, she told me she makes clothes for pets so me and the guys came to check it out." Lincoln looked over at all the pets as they were trying on all sorts of different costumes. They were even mingling with some other animals. Almost as if they were talking to customer service. It was weirdly entertaining.

"Oh Jacob, I just finished your special order." Blythe directing them to a small hamster in a fancy suit.

"Wow you look like a real super spy Agent Intrepid," Jacob winked. Intrepid began squeaking angrily at Jacob. Lincoln figures that it's upset about having to wear that suit. "I know I shouldn't expose your secret identity like that but who's going to believe me here?" Jacob assured him.

"Wait you can understand him?" Blythe marveled. This is twice in one day that she's found others that can talk to pets. Maybe her gift isn't that special after all.

"I've worked with him for some time now and picked up on the hamsters language," Jacob explained. He then pulls out a small hamster ball, which Intrepid happily jumps into.

"Are you coming with us?" Lincoln asked his sister.

"Naw, my guys are still trying to decide what costumes they want." Lana pointing to her pets who are still shopping for clothes.

"Okay then, remember our panel starts in," Lincoln checking his watch. "15 minutes!"

"Oh no! We're not going to have enough time to go shopping!" Clyde freaking out at missing all the stuff he wanted to buy.

"This is my fault. My fault." Jacob apologized. "Here let me make it up to you and get you something on me. On me," he offered.

"We better hurry!" Clyde said going into full panic mode.

"Lana maybe you better come with us," Lincoln told his sister.

"Naw, I'll be fine. I'll head over after we pick out some cool costumes." Lana promised him. Lincoln reluctantly agreed and rushed off with his friends to see who can lose their money the fastest.

As the boys left, the animals at the Littlest Pet Kiosk gathered began conversing. "Well that was a very odd hamster," Zoe the spaniel commented.

"What do you mean?" asked Russel the hedgehog.

"When he was trying on the suit I overheard him, he thinks he really is a secret agent." Zoe gossiped.

"I think he was just getting in to character for the convention," Penny Ling the panda putting in her two cents. Zoe reluctantly accepted that logic, but for some reason her pup senses keep telling her that there's something off about Intrepid.

* * *

Outside at the LARPER Dome, which isn't really a dome but an open field. Lynn was engaged in battle with a guy dressed as a Kami Kai warrior. "Activate CHEST MISSILES!" her opponent calls out opening his chest plate, revealing six tiny cannons each firing tiny nerf balls.

"ACTIVATE SHIELD!" Lynn countered. Pressing the switch on her left arm gauntlet, triggering some spring loaded extensions to pop out. Making her shield slightly bigger, but not by much. In fact it really didn't help in blocking the balls at all since most of them still hit her body. Thankfully according to the rules, extender shields protects the person from any and all projectile attacks so long as said person stands still. Which is good since Lynn can't afford anymore hits in this match. In terms of physical ability, Lynn could easily wipe the floor against any of these nerds; but as an amateur athlete, she understands and respects the rules of any game. As such, they are really making her work for her victory.

In the audience, a young boy dressed as a green alien was watching the match nervously. "Gulp, that Strong Suit sure lives up to her name," the boy commented. Worried as he's her next opponent.

"Buck up Charlie, we've faced tougher foes before." this girl dressed as a princess in high heels encouraged.

"Hey call me Zapman here Lily!" Charlie scolded.

"Didn't you just forget to call me Princess Giant?" Lily teased.

"Oh right," Charlie/Zapman chuckled while fidgeting with his nerf gun. "I just wish they let me use my Zapp-A-Rama instead of this piece of junk!" Zapman complained. The Zapp-A-Rama is Zapman's primary weapon. (In reality it's just a water pistol) However since they don't want to ruin the competitors' costumes, as most are made with cardboard and other cheap material, all water based weapons like squirt guns are prohibited. Instead they have to use nerf or rubber dart guns.

"You'll do great," Princess Giant assured him.

Back at the match, after the nerf barrage ended, Lynn decided to make her move. Charging straight at Kami Kai! "Ah a...ROCKET PUNCH!" he panicked shooting a spring loaded fist at Lynn. Thanks to her mastery of dodgeball, Lynn easily avoided the fist and made her way to her opponent and lightly punching him on the chest!

"HIT!" Lynn claims.

Over at the panel of judges, they debated a bit before confirming or denying her claim. Since the organizers don't want people getting hurt, they set up a life point system battle. Damage is given based on the type of attack and where the hit landed. Attacking below the belt however is an automatic disqualification. A panel of 3 judges are selected to determine if attacks are successful or if they were blocked. They also keep track of how much each competitor's life points are lost. "The hit is good. Kami Kai's life points is at zero. Victory goes to Strong Suit!" they declared.

"NNNNOOOO!" Kami Kai falls over backwards pretending to explode. "Good match," Kami Kai congratulating Lynn.

"Thanks, you almost had me there," Lynn helping him back up.

"So what do you want?" Kami Kai asked. Another rule of the match is that the victor is allowed to take one part of the losers costume, prop, or weapon as a trophy which they can then use in future matches. Just like Lynn's extension shield that she won in her previous fight.

"That chest missiles is cool, but I think the rocket punch is more my style." Lynn decided.

"May it serve you better than it did me," Kami Kai quoted handing Lynn his rocket punch.

"I will use it with honor," Lynn giggled putting it on her right arm.

"Congratulations Lynn," Lucy appearing out of nowhere. Startling everyone except Lynn who is pretty much used to her sister popping up.

"Thanks Lucy," Lynn winked. "So are you here to watch me win it all?"

"No actually I'm searching for someone," Lucy told her.

"Who?" Lynn asked.

"My mistress," Lucy answered. Lynn looked at her oddly. "She travels in the darkness of the unseen world, seeking out unsought truths along with her winged cat familiar." Lucy describing her fantasy of her vampire mistress.

"Oh kay," Lynn said nervously. Thinking that her sister has finally lost it.

"That almost sounds like Mona," Zapman blurted out.

"You know my mistress?" Lucy asked popping up right behind him, freaking out Zapman that he jumped right into Princess Giant's arms. Naturally she immediately dropped him. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"My mistress now," Lucy demanded.

"Mona is a friend of ours. We came here together but then she said that she sensed that something was off about this expo and ran off. We promised to meet later for lunch." Princess Giant informed her.

"I see," Lucy said almost forming a smile. Thinking if she can tag along with these two she'll be able to meet up with Mona; but then she heard a ringing in her pocket. "Oh no," she sighed.

"What is that?" Lynn asked.

"My alarm, it's almost time for the panel." Lucy reminded Lynn.

"But the tournament?" Lynn cried.

"If you leave now, you'll be disqualified." one of the judges informed her.

"But-but"

"Lynn we promised Lincoln. You think I want to leave now that I found a lead to my mistress?" Lucy argued.

"You know Lynn, I can put you in the wild card slot. It will give you a chance to advance to the next round so long as you scored enough points but no guarantees." Scarlett suggested.

"I guess that's better than nothing, thanks Scarlett." Lynn shaking Scarlett's hand in appreciation.

"No problem," Scarlett replied. With that Lynn and Lucy ran back inside for their panel.

"Phew, I was worried about going up against her," Zapman breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah well you still have your next match! Now get in the ring!" Scarlett commanded. As Zapman got ready, Scarlett looked at her roster was about to write Strong Suit in the wild card slot, but changed her mind and place her as a semifinalist. In the background, Zapman was getting pummeled by his new opponent.

* * *

Lori and Candance were having fun flirting with the hunky celebrities at the expo. "You know I just love your song 'Hello, Hello, Hello'. It's my favorite." Candance swooning at the Oh Boyz.

"Thanks, say you look familiar? Are you part of a band or something?" Nicky Nick asked.

"Well not to brag or anything, but I did go on tour with the Bettys. Maybe you saw me at one of our shows." Candance boasted.

"Maybe that's it," Nicky Nick said but sounding unconvinced.

"You know my family plays in venues all the time," Lori jumped in not wanting to be outdone by her new friend.

"Really? Then maybe we should jam a bit over at the karaoke." some of the boys invited.

"Sure why not," both Lori and Candance said nervously. Afraid of making fools of themselves but their pride and fan girl instincts won't allow themselves to look weak in front of their idols.

As the group approached the karaoke panel they could see two people dominating the stage. "Oh no," Lori groaned.

"Who's that? She can really rock."

"THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!" Luna greeted the crowd when she saw her sister entering the room. "HEY LORI HOW'S BOUT ROCKING WITH ME?"

"You know her?" Candance asked.

"She's my sister," Lori groaned. "She gets this way every time she's on stage."

"Whoa I guess you weren't pulling our leg telling us that your family are musicians."

"Well aren't you doing to duet with your sister?" the boys dared.

Lori was hesitant, not because she was afraid of looking like a fool, but because she knows that Luna will steal the spotlight from her. As luck would have it, the alarm on her phone started ringing. "Phew, saved by the bell. Literary. LUNA WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! THE OTHERS ARE WAITING FOR US!" Lori yelled to her sister. True to form, Luna either failed to hear or just ignored her sister and continued playing her guitar.

"What going on?" Candance asked.

"We have to do this panel in ten minutes," Lori explained.

"Say no more," Candance stopped her. While Candance is not sure what's Lori talking about, it gave her a good excuse to bail out. Candance pushed her way to the stage and grabbed Luna. Lori quickly followed and the two carried Luna who was kicking and screaming in protest.

"CJ! Some help here!" Luna begged. In response CJ played an instrumental version of the Navy's Anchors Away, traditionally played when Navy ships leaves their home port, and saluting as Luna was being carried off. At the same time everyone else the in the room was also applauding. Apparently they were all getting annoyed that Luna wasn't giving them a turn at karaoke. "TURNCOATS! TRAITORS! BEN ARNOLDS!" Luna screamed.

"That girls definitely has the right attitude for a career in the music industry," CJ joked as she set up a new record. "Alright who's up next?"

* * *

Lola was fervently going through Dealer's Corner trying to look for something that can give her the edge over Brianna Buttowski. At the same time, Brianna was across the room also looking for some new clothes. At least that's their intent, in reality they were glaring and growling at each other as if playing a long distance staring contest while randomly picking clothes off the tables and then throwing them back down without ever taking their eyes off of each other. All of the dealers where watching the standoff nervously from behind their stands trying to stay out of either girls' way.

"Oh why did you put that one down? It would have looked nice on you." Leni asked as she arrived on the scene.

"I don't need 'nice' I need PERFECT!" Lola hissed still keeping her eyes on Brianna.

Leni sighed sadly. Lola's competitive side is one of the few things she dislikes, but thanks to Lincoln, learned to accept. Looking over at Brianna, Leni couldn't help but feel that she's seen her somewhere before. "Who's that?" Leni asked.

"Brianna Buttowski, my competition for the cosplay fashion show." Lola answered.

"No that's not it," Leni scratching her head. "Her outfit says she's a princess but why do I feel that she's also a spy?"

"She's dressed as Teena Sometimes. Sometimes a princess and sometimes a spy." Lola explained.

"Teena Sometimes? Ooh I just met her!" Leni remembered. "Teena! Your little sister is here!" Leni waving to a girl curled up in a fetal position and rocking on the floor just inches away from sucking her thumb.

"Sister? I don't have a sister?" Teena puzzled.

"See, she looks just like you!" Leni pointed out.

"Teena Sometimes," Brianna swooned. Completely forgetting her rivalry with Lola and gone into full blown fan girl mode. "I'm a huge fan!"

"But your not that huge or a fan" Teena said feeling confused. If it was anyone else, Brianna would feel insulted; but she's well aware of Teena's lack of understanding.

"Maybe they're now making fans that look like little girls," Leni suggested.

"Wow that's brilliant!" Teena exclaimed.

"What?" Lola and Brianna said at the same time, not believing what they're hearing.

"So who are you?" Brianna asked Leni.

"That's my sister Leni," Lola introduced.

"Who is none other than...the 11 of Hearts!" Leni proclaimed getting into character.

"There's no 11 in a deck of cards," Brianna pointed out.

"Well of course there has to be," Leni challenged. "After all anyone can plainly see that a deck of cards have way more than just ten, so naturally there has to be an 11 there somewhere in there." Leni reasoned.

"Whoa I never thought of that before," Teena said in awe.

"I think my head hurts," Brianna winced.

"Oh you're definitely a Teena fan," Lola teased.

"And what are you dressed as?" Leni asked Brianna since she still thinks that she's Teena's sister.

"I'm Teena Sometimes! Sometimes a princess, sometimes a spy!" Brianna said proudly.

"So which in is it?" Leni asking her the same question she asked Teena just moments ago.

"Well obviously this gown shows that I'm the princess Teena," Brianna replied.

"Of course! That's it!" Leni cheered.

"What's it?" Teena asked.

"You know how you're always saying that you're sometimes a princess and sometimes a spy? Well if she's the princess that means you have to be the spy." Leni figured. "Your the spy Teena!"

"You're right!" Teena believing her logic. "You are so smart!" Teena hugging Leni for helping her solve her crisis of identity.

"New best friend," Leni said hugging her back.

"I never thought I'd ever hear anyone calling Leni smart," Lola said in disbelief.

"I suppose statistically speaking there's bound to be more than one," Brianna concurred. That's when they all heard a ringing sound. "Hey what's that?" Brianna wondered.

"Oh that's me," Teena checking her phone's calendar. "Oh my manager needs me to sign some pictures again. You want to come?" Teena invited.

"That will be great!" Leni cheered.

"Leni no! We have that thing with Lincoln!" Lola reminded her.

"Oh right," Leni in disappointment. "Sorry," she apologized.

"No problem, how about we meet up later?" Teena suggested.

"That will be great," Leni smiled. The two hugged one more time before Teena left, completely forgetting to make any plans of where to meet or even getting each other's phone number.

"Well I can't keep my fans waiting," Lola said in her usual smug attitude. "I'll see you at the fashion show," Lola pointed to Brianna before pushing Leni away.

"Oh I'll see you sooner than that," Brianna chuckled sinisterly. Marking a spot her expo schedule for the Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang panel.

* * *

Luan Loud aka Joker was angrily stomping down the corridor. Following close behind her was Buford who is still going on and on about some random family member, making it difficult for Luan to make any jokes. What she need was something like props or something that can aid her in making puns. That's when she noticed that they were at Artist Alley, the room where they display props from various shows and movies along with original art. "Say Buford, what to check out Artist Alley?" Luan goaded him.

"But it's not open to the public yet," Buford pointed out.

"Don't worry, I've got our 'GOLDEN' ticket right here." Luan joked due to her VIP pass being yellow. Before Buford could say anything, Luan grabbed his arm and dragged him into the room. Inside they marveled at the sight of everything. It looked almost like a museum of old TV shows. "Wow, no wonder these are here they sure are prop-ular!" Luan laughed.

"Did you say something?" Buford asked being distracted by some of the displays.

Luan grumbled in annoyance that he missed such a killer pun that she almost didn't recognize what he was looking at. "Hey those are ghost hunting equipment from ARGGH!" Luan recalling how much of a fan Lincoln was for that show. "You know when my brother no longer believed in ghosts he became quite dispirited!"

"It's weird that those professionals can never find any ghosts. My friend Jacob runs into ghosts all the time. Like Claude LaToque, who was my guardian angel for awhile, and the former Montreal Marvels..." Buford ignoring her jokes and going on off tangent.

Looking around some more she found a dino exhibit. "Aww that dinosaur has no eyes! So I guess it's not a Do-you-think-he-saur-us!"

"That's because it's just a mask. The eyeballs will be from the person wearing it." Again Buford missing her joke.  
Next they came upon a space adventure series.

"Whoa a spaceship! You know my sister wanted to go space but my parents said The cost of the space program is astronomical!"

"Speaking of costs, everyone thinks that having multiple rockets would help make the ship move faster but it's only slightly true. Having a second engine also means that the ship will be heavier and will use up the fuel faster. So it almost negates and benefits not to mention that it practically doubles the cost..."

"Cool doctor zone props From 1965!" Luan interrupted him, just to let him know how it feels. Unfortunately if was offended or annoyed, he didn't show any signs of it. "Wow for being on TV so long they must really be in the zone!" Luan finishing her joke. "Let me guess, you time traveled before?" Luan stopping Buford from talking.

"Not me precisely but Jacob has," Buford clarified.

"Of course he did," Luan rolling her eyes. Not sure if she believed Buford or not. At this point Luan was just about to throw in the towel when she spotted her sister. "Lisa! What are you doing here?" Luan called out.

"Lisa? Never heard of that show." Buford shrugged.

"Lisa is not a show, she's my sister." Luan explained. again grabbing Buford's arm and dragging him over to where Lisa and Ferb were working. "Lisa, what cha' doing?" Luan didn't know why she said it that way but for some strange reason it just felt right.

"Oh hey, I'm helping Ferb here with this device of his. It's actually quite impressive, even by my standards." Lisa admitted. Ferb didn't say a word and simply waved to them.

"Whoa is that Artie interface system?" Buford asked.

"How do you know about that?" Lisa wondered.

"My buddy Jacob's sister Marfa help invented it," Buford explained. "I think she used a toaster."

"I guess that makes her the toast of the town," Luan joked. This time the room was filled with laughter. Only thing is that nobody was laughing. The laughter was just the sound of Luan's phone alarm. "Oops looks like it's time for our gig."

"Oh poo," Lisa cursed. "Sorry Ferb but is it alright if I go? I have this thing with my siblings." Ferb simply gave her a thumbs up. "I'll return as soon as time permits. Don't start the device without me!" Ferb's blueprints were so complex that even someone as smart as Lisa couldn't figure out what the machine does. So she's really eager with anticipation to see it in action.

As the girls left, Buford turns to Ferb. "So what do you think of those Loud girls?" Buford asked Ferb. Naturally Ferb said nothing and just blinked. "Ha ha, you are such a good conversationalist." Buford laughed.

* * *

 _'Meanwhile over at Ace Savvy panel'_

"Who said that? Who's there?" Lincoln yelped looking around.

 _'Me? I'm Wordgirl's narrator. My job is to keep the audience abreast of what's going on as well as inform them of any and all scene changes.'_ the narrator explained.

"Well stop it!" Lincoln demanded. "This isn't a Wordgirl story, it's a Loud House one, and I serve as both the narrator and POV character!"

 _'Well aren't we just special,'_ the narrator retorted. _'Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!'_ this was followed by the sounds of foot steps walking away and a door opening and shutting close.

"Sorry about that folks but hopefully we can get things back on track." Lincoln narrated.

"Who are you talking to?" Cylde asked his best friend.

"Nobody," Lincoln insisted. "Come on we better hurry." Unbeknownst to Lincoln that little pause with the narrator caused him to stop in the middle of the corridor, right in the path of his stampeding sisters! "AAAHHHH!" Lincoln and Clyde screamed in terror as the girls all crashed into them, resulting in them all rolling up into a giant Loud boulder.

"Oh where are they?" Bill Buck pacing around checking his watch. The panel is suppose to start in 30 seconds and there are no sign of his guests of honor.

"I'm sure they'll be here. They love to make an entrance." Mr. Loud said nervously. His wife standing right next to him tending Lily. Right on cue, the Loud boulder came tumbling through the door, rolling down the aisle, crashing into the stage, sending the kids flying in the air, and right to their seats. Only they missed the chairs completely and ended up in a pile in front of the podium!

"Um may I present, Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang!" Bill announced to sounds of laughing and applauding.

"Oh what are they doing?" Mr. Loud cringed having a heart attack.

"The worst couch gag ever!" Comic Book Guy criticized sitting within earshot of Mr. Loud.

* * *

 **A/N: To answer some of questions in the reviews:**

 **Guest  
** Is history a part of MUSHUverse ?  
 **I try to keep my stories as close to canon as possible. But I do create my own lore at times.**

Are you going to continue The Fourth Journal ?  
 **As I've stated before The Fourth Journal is not my story. It was written by shelton ez. I just posts it, but I haven't received any new chapters yet. So it's on hiatus.**

 **megawing  
** Who's Nicky Nick?  
 **Nicky Nick is a member of the boy band Oh Boyz from the Kim Possible series. He's the only one I remembered.**

 **I hope this clears up any confusions and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**


	3. Full Panel Brawl

A/N: This story is made in collaboration with Mademoiselle-Star2018. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

At the panel for the new Ace Savvy comic, Bill Buck took to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the winner of the make your own character contest Lincoln Loud!" The audience applauded as Lincoln stood up and waved. "Along with his creations the Full House Gang!"

 **"The High Card!"**  
"Let's deal with these Losers." Lori said arms crossed smirking.

 **"The Eleven of Hearts!"**  
"This outfit is great for springing into action!" Leni said winking at the audience.

 **"The Night Club!"**  
"It's time to do The bad guy shuffle!" Luna said and doing the devil horn signal.

 **"The Joker!"**  
"I see your bet and raise you! Get it?" Luan laughs.

 **"The Strong Suit!"**  
"The best suit around!" Lynn punches her palm smirking.

 **"The Eight of Spades!"**  
"No aces in this hole!" Lucy said with a smirk patting her shovel.

 **"The Royal Flush!"**  
"Nothing beats a Royal flush." Lana swings her wrench

 **"The Queen of Diamonds!"**  
"I am the queen." Lola flips her hair.

 **"The Card Counter!"**  
"Numbers do not lie!" Lisa stated holding her calculator.

"And last but certainly not least is **the Deuce!** She may be small but she a smelly trick for us all! P.U!"  
"Poo Poo!" Lily giggled.

"The Full House Gang!" Bill presenting the girls. Again to thunderous applause. With the exception of a few like Brianna who was eyeing Lola with contempt. The girls all took one final bow before returning to their seats. "These new characters will soon be staring in their own special comic issue," Bill announced. Showing off the poster of the girls that will serve as the cover page of the comic. "Now if anyone has any questions, we'll try to answer them without spoiling too much."

"IS THAT CHEAP LOOKING TIARA ON THE QUEENIE'S HEAD REAL OR DID SHE BUY IT FROM THE DOLLAR STORE!" Brianna yelled without permission or the mic.

Recognizing the voice Lola shot back, "OH I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S REAL AT THE COSPLAY FASHION SHOW! BRI-UH-Nah!" The two girls where about to charge at each other, until their brothers Lincoln and Kick came in to restrain them.

"You what's your question?" Bill asked a random fan hoping to get the panel back on track.

"In a follow up to that tiara outburst, I just wanna know who made the costumes? They are legitimately a-maz-ing!" A girl asked.

"Well I did design the costumes but Leni here did make them." Lincoln said making Leni nod enthusiastically.

"Where did the idea come from?" A little boy asked.

"My sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. All of the characters are based on their personalities and talents." Lincoln answered making the crowd awe.

"Whoa, she has ten sisters?" Brianna gasped. "No wonder that Lola girl is so high strung."

"Actually she has nine," Brianna's brother Kick corrected her. "And yeah I'm sure that's the reason," said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Since in his mind, Brianna is just as high strung if not more so than Lola. Of course Brianna did pick up on this and is mentally promising herself to get back at her brother at her convenience.

"You sir, you have a question?" Bill pointing to the crowd. Directing his assistant to deliver the mic to the man raising his hand.

"I have a question for 11 of Hearts, why are you an 11 when there are no cards numbered 11?" he asked. Judging by the response by the audience, they were all thinking the same thing.

Leni got up and picked up the mic, "Oh that's easy..."

Fearing that Leni is about to make a fool of herself, Lincoln quickly jumped in. "Um, it's because she has the biggest heart of us all! On a scale of 1 to 10, she's an 11."

"Yup, that's right." "Definitely." "No question about it." all the Loud sisters giving their support. Lori giving Lincoln a thumbs up for his quick thinking.

"Aw thanks guys," Leni crying a tear of joy.

"Awwww," the audience touch by this loving moment.

"Okay next question."

"Is that a real baby on your team?"

"I'll let her answer that," Lincoln joked as he placed the mic near Lily.

"Poo poo," Lily predictably spat. Much to the amusement of the audience.

"Yeah is that creepy girl in a cape a vampire or something?" Some goth kid asked making everyone look at him "What? That's a legitimate-" He cut himself off when he noticed that Lucy was no longer on stage. "Where did she go?" He wondered, only to scream when Lucy popped out right behind him.

"Sigh. Unfortunately no, not yet, but as my teacher always says 'tomorrow is another day'." Lucy quoted. Freaking out the crowd.

"Lucy! You're not suppose to be down there, get back here!" Lincoln scolded.

"Alright," Lucy sighed sadly suddenly appearing right behind Lincoln causing him to jump in fright. Again freaking out the crowd.

"Yes my question is for the Joker, are you like crazy or something?" Some girl asked with some sass. Luan took the mic.

"Hmm I am crazy excited if that counts." Luan joked. The crowd chuckles.

"Card Counter, can you do my homework?"

"If you make it worth my while, if you know what I mean." Lisa teased, rubbing her fingers implying that she wants some cash.

"I don't have a question but I just wanted to thank Royal Flush for fixing the bathroom. I really needed to go."

"No problem, I also work on cars if you need service." Lana offered.

"I heard you playing a song about the Full House Gang at Karaoke. Is that like your theme or something?"

"Something like that. I'm still working on a full soundtrack." Luna boasted.

"Uh Strong Suit, those gauntlet of yours. They don't seem to go with the rest of your costume."

"Yeah about these," Lynn showing off her gauntlets. "They're not originally part of my suit. I won them in a tournament. Hopefully I can work them in with my character."

"Hey um are any of your older sisters single?" A teen boy asked making the girls giggle wholeheartedly.

"I'll answer this one." Lori took the mic "I have a boyfriend and he's the best boyfriend ever." She gave the mic back to Lincoln.

"How do you survive being the only boy in a house full of girls?" To that Lincoln chuckled nervously, unsure of how to respond.

After several questions later

"So which one of you is like the most powerful?" asked a girl in the crowd. The crowd suddenly goes quiet.

"I am!" "No I am!" All the Loud kids said all at once. Prompting them to fight in a giant dust cloud. Naturally the crowd getting all riled up started chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" While both Lincoln and Clyde wisely chose to exit the stage. jumping right next to where Jacob is sitting.

"Shouldn't we do something about this? About this?" Jacob asked.

"If you've got an idea of how to stop them go right ahead. If you succeed, you'll earn my eternal respect." Lincoln pledge.

"Of course if it doesn't work, we'll give you a hero's funeral." Clyde added. Causing Jacob to gulp in fear.

On the stage, Lori was trying to get her sisters to stop. "Girls stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Lori yelled. Sadly her pleas fell on deaf ears as Leni's ribbons wrapped around Lori, restraining and gagging the eldest sister.

"Ribbons, not only fashionable but practical as well," Leni quoting her slogan. Only to be smacked in the face with a pie.

"Hey I'm the one who makes jokes around here!" Luan said throwing more pies at her sisters.

Lynn activates her shield extension, again only making her gauntlet only slightly bigger, but big enough to protect her from the splatter of the pies. "Okay Joker, let's see how you handle my new toy!" Lynn aimed her rocket gauntlet at the pie that Luan was holding and timed her shot so that the pie would end up all over Luan's face.

"Looks like I just got creamed," Luan laughed.

"Alrighty time for some psychological warfare!" Luna howled prepping her guitar. Setting her volume up to 12, she played such a loud noise that everyone had to cover their ears.

"I anticipated this. Which is why I invented this!" Lisa proudly holding up an abacus. "I modified my abacus to not only calculate advance equations but also when shaken, it creates a counter sound wave to cancel out Night Club's guitar." As she said would happen, shaking the abacus began silencing Luna's music.

Luna kept strumming her guitar harder and harder desperately trying to play a single note, but couldn't due to Lisa's noise cancelling abacus. Luna ended up strumming so hard that all her strings broke. "Oh you just cross the line," Luna hissed. "Nobody but nobody stops the music!" Luna then proceeded to club Lisa with her broken guitar. Forcing Lisa to use her abacus as a shield.

"I really should have seen this outcome," Lisa said fearfully. Hoping that her abacus is stronger than Luna's guitar.

Lola stood facing off against her twin Lana. "Well Royal Flush there's no hydrants or pipes to use your 'special powers' on." Lola mocked with air quotes.

"Then it's time for the Royal Flush to make a Royal decree and summon the Royal Guard!" Lana whistled for her friends to join her. Instantly two frogs dressed as Darrel and Quoba from Kulipari jumped on stage, followed by three duckling dressed in the legendary armor of Don Dugo and his band the Three Caballeros, finally a snake dressed as Lady Rainicorn from Adventure Time complete with a small Jake doll sewn on its back.

"First off, aw how cute!" both Lola and the audience cooed. "Second, no fair! I want royal guards too!" Lola whined.

"No problem. You just need some animal friends, then take them to the Littlest Pet Kiosk. The best place to buy the perfect outfit for all your pawsplay fun." Lana talking like she's doing a commercial.

Over in the audience, Blythe beamed with pride. "Those are some of my best work," she bragged to the people sitting next to her.

"Well your army is no match for my radiance! Time to GEM!" Lola spreading her cape, revealing her jewel sequence, reflecting the stage lights, blinding Lana and her animal friends. "Surrender now!" Lola demanded. Before Lana could respond, some of the lights suddenly turned off, putting an end to Lola's attack. "Hey what gives?" Lola demanded. Looking around they found Lucy at the fuse box pulling fuses for the lights.

"Light is an illusion, only darkness is the real truth." Lucy quoted pulling out another fuse. Before Lola could say anything, the animal royal guard pounced on her.

"Lucy stop that! It's dangerous!" her father demanded.

"Alright," Lucy sighed. Appearing right behind her father nearly giving him a heart attack. Now that she was back on stage, she twirled her spade shovel above her head, rejoining the fight.

"Man I think I was less afraid with her pulling fuses," Mr. Loud breathing heavily. That's when he notice that something was missing. Namely the baby that he was holding earlier. "Lily? Lily where are you?" he cried. Lily giggled gleefully crawling around all the mayhem her sisters were causing. Soon as she got to the center of the stage, her face started to strain as she prepared to use her superpower.

"You go 11!" "Give 'em one two Strong Suit!" What's a matter Queenie, that all you've got?" "Bring back the music Club!" "Encore Joker, encore!" "Brains over brawn Counter!" "Use the dark side Spade!" "Show them animal power Flush!" "Look out Deuce!" the audience cheering for their favorite. Noticeably missing one.

Lori struggled against Leni's ribbons. Finding them surprisingly hard to break or even to wiggle out of. Growling in frustration not only at the fact that her sisters are making a mockery of their big break, but the fact that no one in the audience is cheering for her! That was unacceptable. Reaching the peak of her anger Lori found the strength to finally rip the ribbons apart! Then she dramatically and gracefully pulls out her trusty drill sergeant whistle and gave it a loud blow! Instinctively, due to years of Lori babysitting her siblings, they all jumped to attention at the sound of the dreaded whistle. Even Lincoln came to attention and he wasn't even on stage.

"Oh those girls are so totally busted," Candance grinned.

"Okay everybody just calm down." Lori says with her commanding voice and disapproving glare getting everyone's attention. "We're literally a team! Nobody is better than anybody else okay!" Everybody murmurs in agreement as they take their seats as Lori takes the mic "To answer your question being the best does not matter what matters is being there for each other not trying to out do each other." Lori says getting claps in approval

"Uh don't we try to out do each other all the time?" Leni asks out loud.

"The Loud family does but not the Full House Gang." Lincoln said rejoining his family on stage. The Loud siblings all hugged each other bring a touching scene. Sadly the moment was interrupted when they started to smell something in the air.

"What is that stench?" some cried out.

"Oh no," the Loud kids groaned as they recognized the smell coming from Lily's diaper. "Poo-poo!" She giggles then all of a sudden the full house gang put on their no funny business faces and a split screen is shown.

"Ace Savvy looks like our old enemy gas monster came back for a second round." Clyde says getting into character. Lincoln nodding in agreement.

"Unfortunately for her we got more than enough players for this deal." Lincoln drawing out the cards with his sisters' pictures on them and showing them to the crowd.

"I'm all-in!" Lori said blowing her whistle and the battle beginnings.

"Poo-poo!" Lily tries to waddle away but gasps when Lucy appears in her way.

"We're not bluffing fowl beast." Lucy said stoically making Lily turn around only for Lola to blind her with her cape.

"Not so fast you little stinker!" Lola says pointing at Lily

"What's so bad about being stinky?" Lana asks smelling the air with a smile making the crowd gag.

"Cause the house says so! Ha ha get it?" Luan joked as Lana casually gives her an old banana peel. Laun throws the banana peel at Lily making her slip across the room.

"Heads up Lori!" Leni yells to sister. "Wait is it heads up or tails up?" Leni wondered. As Lily was spinning around on the peel.

"You bet on the wrong card gas monster!" Lori grabbing Lily.

"Uh I would be worrisome about the amount our youngest sibling has consumed including the density of the diaper and her lack of A nap this evening... " Lisa cut herself off when Lily starts crying and throwing her arms around "May cause her to be cranky with a full diaper." she said deadpanned.

"Looks like we'll need a different strategy so Night Club and Ace if you would?" Lori asked so Luna and Lincoln nod and get into position.

 _" Cheer up, baby, don't you cry. No more tears, it's cheer-up time. Laugh with me and we will be. Happy happy happy "_ Lincoln sang as Luna played guitar. Or she would have played on her guitar if not for the fact that she broke it during the fight. So instead she just played a prerecorded song while pretending to play her guitar.

With Lily pacified by the lullaby, Lori pulls diaper off of her, Leni whips out some baby wipes, Luan sprays the stage with baby powder, Lucy digs in their mother's bag for a fresh diaper, Lana and Lola using their synchronized twin power to dress Lily from both sides at the same time.

"Strong Suit, Card Counter, you're up!" Lori tossing the dirty diaper to her sisters. Lisa quickly made some modifications on Lynn's rocket gauntlet. Making it not only stronger but now they can load the diaper on to it. Lynn then fired the diaper out an open window, sending it straight into a dumpster outside. That way the stench won't infest the rest of the expo. "Ace Savvy and One Eye Jack. I'm happy to report that we have vanquished the gas monster once and for all. " Lori saluted putting Lily in Lincoln's arms. He then raised Lily above his head in triumph. Showing everyone her happy smiling face.

"Aww." The crowd gushes at the cute sight. Needless to say, after such a brilliant performance, preorders for the comic went through the roof. Some were even asking for autographed trading cards Lincoln made. Lori being the most popular one now that she's accepted as the leader of the team. There's even some negotiations for a possible TV spin-off. Things were starting to look up for the Loud House.

Meanwhile over at Artist Alley. Ferb was making the final adjustments on his machine when a young boy with a triangle head approached him. "Ferb we need to talk." As always, Ferb said nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: In response to the review suggesting a story where the villains collect all the pages of the villains' tome. I kind of already did that with my two part story Vacationing Heroes Family Unite and Super Eggheaded Geniuses Unite. Granted at the end of the story the pages are once again lost in the wind. The villains' tome pages being scattered about is my explanation to why there are more villains in the world compared to heroes. Due to the pages being everywhere and can be read by anyone.**


	4. Fizzbin Gambit

A/N: This story is made in collaboration with Mademoiselle-Star2018. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

"Here you go," Lisa handing Luna her newly repaired guitar.

"Thanks sis," Luna testing her new strings. "Also sorry for breaking your little shakers." Luna apologized looking at Lisa's btoken abacus.

"Eh it was expected," Lisa trying to brush it off like it was no big deal. Even though everyone could clearly see that it did bother her.

"Well the panel is done and over with, what shall we do now?" Clyde wondered.

"We could hang out with Jacob some more," Lincoln suggested.

"I still need to find a signal," Lori complained checking her phone again.

"I got big match coming up," Lynn announced.

"I must find my mistress," Lucy whispered from the darkness.

"I've got a beauty pageant to get ready for," Lola glaring off in the distance as if she could see Brianna through the walls.

"Oh I can help with that," Leni volunteered.

"I know a great designer who can make a cool costume," Lana offered.

"Poo Poo," Lily giggled.

"I need to make a new funny," Luan said ominously sounding more like a threat rather than a joke. Freaking out everyone including Lucy.

"I can't wait to jam at karaoke again," Luna playing on her guitar.

"I can't wait to see the big game on the RV's big screen TV," their father giddy with anticipation.

"Now now, how about we do something as a family first before you all go running off again?" their mother suggested. Wanting at least one family moment on this trip. Bringing about many sighs of disappointment.

As they all started muttering about what they could do Luna noticed Lisa sulking in the back. "How about we let Lisa decide?" Luna wanting to make amends for breaking Lisa's abacus and nearly hurting her little sis during that big fight. "Hey yeah," the family agreed they they realized that Lisa never told them of her plans for the convention.

"Oh no, you don't have to," Lisa insisted.

"You don't want to do anything?" Lincoln asked. While he understands that people have different interests, he'd figured with all the events going on, that there'd be something for all of his sisters to be into.

"Well I do but..." Lisa watch started beeping. "I gotta go!" Lisa running out of the room, leaving her family feeling very confused. Lisa ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Only stopping briefly to make sure that she isn't being followed. Which is hard considering how crowded expo is and she probably wouldn't even be able see her family even if they were standing in front of her. It wasn't that Lisa wanted to hide want she's doing from her family. It was just that she's too embarrassed to admit that she's basically working as Ferb's assistant. This is due to her being the resident genius of the Loud House, along with her family and friends constantly complimenting on how she's the smartest person they know, her pride and ego didn't want them to find out that she found someone who's possibly smarter than her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lisa continued on. Making her way back to Artist Alley where she heard a new voice coming from where Ferb was working at. "Come on Ferb this is crazy even by our standards, and I don't mean the good kind of crazy that we're usually in to, but the bad kind." This triangle headed kid preached. As always, Ferb stood in complete silence and simply blinked. "No! That is not something that Candance would say!" the boy protested. This time Ferb responded by pointing to his toolbox with his right hand and point to the exit with his left. "If that's your final say then fine! I will not be a part of this!" With that, the strange triangle head boy stormed out the exit. That's when Lisa approached Ferb.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Lisa asked. Ferb did not respond, in fact he didn't even blink, instead he got back to work on his machine. "So who was that?" Lisa asked. Again Ferb did not respond to the question and pointed to the toolbox gesturing her to get back to work. As Lisa dug in the toolbox looking for a wrench, she found a picture of that triangle headed boy only much younger with the name Phineas. "Phineas, is that his name?" Lisa asked genuinely curious about Ferb life. Ferb sighed and showed her a picture in his wallet of his family. "Oh he's your brother," Lisa figured. Ferb nodded with a sad expression in his face. While Phineas and their parents being in the picture with him is obvious, Lisa was surprise to see Lori's new friend Candance is also part of their family. Lisa knows that shouldn't pry Ferb too much, but maybe later she can ask Candance what happened between the two brothers.

With the two of them working together, Lisa and Ferb were able to finish the device in record time. Just as they were about to get a celebratory sodas, a huge announcement came over the PA system. "Attention all expo participants. The expo's main event, the new Shezow superhero team-up panel is about to begin in the main lobby. Please proceed in an orderly fashion." the announcer advised. To no avail as everyone began stampeding towards the main lobby. "Should we go too?" Lisa asked Ferb since she wasn't sure if he's into this sort of thing. Ferb responded by revealing that his machine is already on a giant old classic red wagon complete with a Radio Flyer logo on it. "Whoa how did I miss that?" Lisa wondered never noticing the wagon before. "Wait, are you saying that you're part of the show?" Lisa asked. Ferb blinked before grabbing the handle and started pulling with all his might, but despite the fact that it was on wheels, it was just too heavy for him to move. An oversight that never would have happened if Phineas was with him. Lisa looked around for a more practical solution besides having bigger muscles and spotted a lunar rover from one of the classice sci-fi shows. Hooking the rover to the wagon, Lisa and Ferb proceeded to increase the power of the engine allowing them to tow the device away.

* * *

Over at the main lobby

Shezow, the Ninja, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, and Wordgirl stood before the entire crowd promoting their new comic. Somewhere in the crowd the Loud family was participating in the event. Naturally Lincoln and Clyde were whistling and cheering seeing some of their favorite heroes in person. As the panel reached its climax, Ferb and Lisa came rolling in with the device. "Hey is that Lisa?" the Louds wondered seeing her on stage. "Why didn't she tell us that she was going to be part of the show?" They all just assumed since that is the most logical explanation.

"Um what's going on here? Who are you?" Shezow asked the two kids invading their stage. Lisa, unsure of what is going on remained quiet, while Ferb didn't say anything. Ferb got off of the rover and proceeded to pull a lever on his machine. The machine roared into life and suddenly tripled in size! Becoming a traditional evil doomsdaiator with two sinister looking towers that shot red lightning at Ferb. Ferb was lifted off the ground and dramatically transformed into his Star Wars Darth Ferb persona. "That's it? This is just a costume changer?" Lisa feeling a bit disappointed by this lackluster reveal. However Ferb wasn't done. With a wave of his hand, the controls on the machine started moving on their own as if he was using the Force. (No, Ferb did not inject himself with midichlorians nor did he mutate himself to gain psychic powers. His gloves are a clever remote control device of his own design. By twitching his fingers in a specific sequence, he can make his machine do anything he wants.) The machine created a powerful barrier trapping the heroes on stage, including Lisa who was on stage with them.

Shezow punched the barrier with all of her might, Wordgirl did the same, El Tigre tried scratching it with his claws, the Ninja threw his mini bombs, and Danny attempted to phase though it. All of their attempts failed. "Yup the shield's impenetrable," Wordgirl commented.

"Say what?" El Tigre feeling confused.

"Impenetrable: it means impossible to pass though or enter. Sometimes it also used as impossible to understand," Wordgirl defined.

"Why don't you just say that instead of using words no normal person uses?" Tigre teased.

"It's kind of my thing," Wordgirl justified.

"Huh is this part of the show?" the audience wondered feeling a bit confused since it wasn't on the itinerary. "It must be, after there's no way four of the greatest superheroes and one neutral could have gotten captured so easily." the audience concluded. Over at the Louds, they all agreed with this consensus since Lisa is up there on stage as well, and they know that she's too smart to get roped into anything dangerous. At least they all hope she is.

On stage, Lisa was freaking out as she began pounding her hands on the barrier. "Ferb! What are you doing?" she demanded. Ferb did not respond and simply waved his hand again. This time the machine extended these two giant mechanical arms that reached over the audience! Naturally the people started screaming, until the arms went over their heads and grabbed the trash and recycling bins around the room. The arms dumped the trash into the machine. The room echoed with the annoying sounds of grinding and smashing noise, followed by a little ding that an oven timer makes when it's done. The Panel on the side of the machine opened up and several robots resembling Ferb (the Ferbots) came marching out.

"Huh, I've got to hand it to him. You don't find too many villains who care about the environment to use recyclable robot henchmen." Danny praised. The other heroes all nodded in agreement.

"Oh no you don't! Phineas, Ferb, you are so busted! I'm telling mom!" Candance threatened. More out of habit than due to the situation.

The Ferbots proceeded to corral the audience in groups. Still thinking that this is part of the show, most complied with their captors without much resistance. With the exception of the Loud family since they wanted to be sure that Lisa was okay. That's when Lincoln and his siblings noticed that the Ferbots were treating them far too roughly for this to be a simple show. The Loud siblings were about to fight back, but their parents advised them not to do anything rash. So they all reluctantly surrendered to the the Ferbots.

Back on stage, Lisa was still trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. Pacing around muttering different ideas to herself only to reject them. She couldn't believe how bad things have gone. All she wanted was to help this seemingly genius boy with his invention, but then it turns out that he was a villain. Now because of her, she and five of the most powerful super heroes are trapped!

"Hey can you keep it down!" El Tigre complained. That's when Lisa noticed that the heroes were sitting down playing cards.

"Um excuse me, but I don't know if you've noticed but WE'RE ALL TRAPPED HERE!" Lisa screamed.

"We know," Danny Phantom said lazily as he drew a card.

"So should you all do something about this?" Lisa coaxing them.

"We will," Shezow assured her.

"After we finish this game," Ninja added.

"But"

"Look kid, this isn't the first time we've been trapped. This sort of thing happens to us every time we go to a convention. In fact I already have 42 different escape plans worked out." Wordgirl winked.

"Then why aren't you implementing them?" Lisa demanded. While Lisa could see the logic in their reasoning, it still bothered her that they are just lounging about.

"Again with the big words," Tigre groaned.

"Implement: a tool, utensil, or other piece of equipment, especially as used for a particular purpose. Or in this case to put a decision, plan, agreement, etc, into effect," Wordgirl defined.

"English lessons a side, it'll it take us some time to getting everything ready. So just sit back and relax. The fun is going to start soon." Ninja explained.

"A-hah GIN!" Tigre exclaimed showing his hand.

"Tigre don't be a shoob, we're playing poker." the Ninja reminded him.

"Right poke," Tigre jokingly poking Wordgirl.

"Ow, quit it!" Wordgirl snapped as the guys all started snickering. "Why do you always do that to me and not Shezow?"

"Oh, no reason." Shezow, Ninja, Danny, and Tigre all said suspiciously in unison. Seeing how frustrated Lisa is being, the heroes invited her to join them in their card game.

"Sorry but I don't play poker, or any childish card games for that matter." Lisa snuffed.

The heroes were taken back by the little girl's smug attitude, but then they all started grinning mischievously. "Okay then how about a game for geniuses?" they challenged her.

"What sort of game?" Lisa's interest picked up.

"It's called Fizzbin," Ninja said as he started to juggle the cards around in an attempt to show off his shuffling skills. "Each player gets six cards, except for the player on the dealer's right who gets seven. The second card is turned up, except on Tuesday. Two jacks is a half-fizzbin, three jacks is a sralk. The highest hand is a royal fizzbin consisting of two jacks, a king, and a deuce except at night when you want a queen and a 4."

"You're making this up!" Lisa accused, but for some reason she feels as if she's heard of this game before.

"Well if you think that you're not smart enough," the heroes dared her.

"Deal me in," Lisa accepting their challenge. As Lisa was cutting the deck, the Ferbots were separating her family and the other prisoners into groups and locking them in different rooms through out the convention center. Unbeknownst to the Ferbots, the Loud kids are gearing up and going into full blown Full House Gang mode: Lincoln loading cards into his utility belt, Cylde adjusting his eye patch to make sure it's on just right, Lori cleaning her whistle and car keys, Leni adding a scarf and designer bag to her outfit, Luna playing slow haunting tune for dramatic tension, Luan filling up her squirt flower and putting on her hand buzzer, Lynn doing push ups as a quick warm up, Lucy pulling her hood over her face and disappearing into the shadows, Lana giving her pets a pep talk, Lola sharpening her tiara with her nail file, finally Lily carefully crawling away from her parents. All planning their escape and eventual counter strike in order to rescue their sister and possibly the world.


	5. Jacob Two Two's Double Life

A/N: This story is made in collaboration with Mademoiselle-Star2018. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde carefully analyzed their situation. They are locked in a room with hundreds strangers, (actually it's not even 100 but in their young little naive minds, anything over 20 is hundreds) separated from their family, with 2 Ferbots guarding all the exits. "The situation looks grim Ace," Clyde using his best One-Eyed Jack voice. "What can we do?"

"Hm," Lincoln scratching his chin as he looked around the room. "We can try to crawl out the air vents," Lincoln suggested pointing to the vent near the ceiling. "We just need to climb up the curtains without those bots noticing."

"What? I can't even climb the rope in gym let alone doing it without screaming in terror!" Clyde whined.

"Yeah," Lincoln agreed. But hearing about gym class gave him a new idea. "Hey Clyde, P.E. escape plan 98."

"Gotcha," Clyde winked. "Ooh, ow. My stomach." Clyde pretending to be sick. His favorite method of getting out of gym.

"Please, my friend needs help. You've got to let us go to the nurses office." Lincoln pleaded pretending to carry Clyde over to the Ferbots guarding the door. The other prisoners were applauding thinking that this is all part of the show. The Ferbots however weren't convinced. One proceeded to scan Clyde. Its chest opened up to reveal small monitor showing that Clyde is perfectly healthy.

"Uh-oh, looks like the jig is up." Clyde whimpering to the point that he's about to wet his pants.

"Uh, uh," Lincoln wracking his brain. Finally deciding on a dangerous gambit. "Is that Lori over there?" Lincoln whispered in Clyde's ear. As Lincoln hoped, just hearing the name of his older sister and Clyde's not so secret crush, caused his friend's nose to bleed uncontrollably and passing out! The Ferbot that was still scanning him began sounding all sorts of alarms and sirens as its monitors showed Clyde vitals red lining! The Ferbots began panicking, fearing that they may soon have a dead boy on their robotic hands. Before they could process what's happening, one bot agreed to let Lincoln and Clyde out. "Oh thank you," Lincoln said. Pulling out a tissue from his utility belt and using it to stop Clyde's bleeding nose.

Three Ferbots arrived to escort Lincoln, who is carrying the semiconscious Clyde as the Ferbots were afraid to touch him, down the hall to the first aid room. While they were walking, Lincoln was trying desperately to wake his friend up. "Come on Clyde get up," Lincoln whispered shaking his friend.

"Is that a vintage lamp? It goes perfectly with our dining set my love." Clyde mumbled. Half dreaming that he's married to Lori.

"We need to save Lori," Lincoln playing his final gambit. Mentioning his older sister in danger in this state will either snap Clyde out of it or cause an even more severe nose bleed that may just finish him off.

"Huh? What? Lori's in danger?" Clyde coming too.

"Clyde you're all right!" Lincoln cheered. Thankful that it worked.

"Yeah but where are we?" Clyde still feeling a bit hazy.

"In deep trouble my friend," Lincoln using his serious Ace voice as the Ferbots were wondering what's the hold up.

Seeing as how this is their best chance for escape, Lincoln and Clyde started doing fake karate moves in hopes of intimidating the Ferbots. They weren't. With no other alternative other than to fight, Lincoln pulls out a handful of cards and throws them at the Ferbots. Unfortunately cardboard is a poor choice of weapon against metal as the cards harmlessly bounced off the Ferbots. Clyde, mustering all the courage he can, grabs a nearby stick (part of someone's costume that they accidentally dropped when the Ferbots were rounding people up) and swings it with all his might at one of the Ferbots. However it proved equally ineffective as it broke as soon as it made contact with the Ferbot's head. Since that failed Lincoln and Clyde were about to make a run for it when they saw a familiar figure climbing to the top of one of the display cases housing one of the classic monster costumes.

"FANG-A-RAMA BODY SLAMMA!" Jacob Two Two yelled as he jumped off the display case landing on one of the Ferbots smashing it to bits! Jacob then grabbed a second Ferbot, "Now for the SENSATIONAL SPINE SNAPPER!" He announced breaking the Ferbot in two. He then turned to the last Ferbot, "And finally the INSIDE OUTSIDE STOMACH TURNER!"

Lincoln and Clyde watched in marvel as the boy they just met easily take down three robot minions. As Jacob was fighting, Lincoln took out his special camera that Lisa made for him and snapped a picture of Jacob in his full glory. Similar to those old instant cameras, it uses a self developing film. Only instead of printing on photo paper it prints on cards. This is how Lincoln is able to make the trading cards of his sisters so quickly.

"Are you alright? Alright?" Jacob asked twice. Checking up on his friends.

"Uh yeah but what about you?" Lincoln asked.

"How did you do all that?" Clyde getting right to the point.

"Oh that, those are some of the wrestling moves my good friend and pro champion the Hooded Fang taught me. He taught me." Jacob boasted.

"That is so cool," Clyde gushed. "I wish I was friends with a pro wrestler."

"It's too bad he couldn't come, I'd introduce you, but you need to get to out of here. It's too dangerous. It's dangerous." Jacob directing them to go back into the room they escaped from.

"But what about you?" Lincoln asked.

"Look I'm going to tell you a secret. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Jacob pleaded. Naturally both Lincoln and Clyde both swore to secrecy. "It's no coincidence that I'm here. You see my next door neighbor Mr. X Barnaby Dinglebat is an agent of C.M.I.S.T."

"The soda company?" Clyde feeling a bit confused.

"No the Canadian Ministry of Intrigue, Spying, and Tattling." Jacob clarified. "And I'm a junior agent. I'm an agent."

"No way, you're a spy!" Lincoln and Clyde can't believe that Jacob is a for real secret agent.

"Mr Dinglebat suspected that some evil bad guy was going to attack this convention so he arranged for my dad to be a guest so that we can be ready when he strikes." Jacob continued.

"Yeah well, we're on a mission as well. We've got to save my sister from that bad guy!" Lincoln trying to sound tougher than he felt.

"You need to leave this to the professionals. The professionals." Jacob insisted.

"Um guys, I don't think that now is the time for that!" Clyde pointing to more Ferbots heading their way. Lincoln and Clyde hugged each other for support as Jacob suddenly disappeared into the shadows. Before they even had time to wonder where he went, they saw Jacob lowering himself from the ceiling via a cable behind the Ferbots. Tapping the Ferbots on the shoulder in order to confuse and distract them, Jacob quickly moved behind them again. Now instead of using wrestling moves like he did with the previous bots, Jacob attacked some fancy karate moves to take them out.

"Whoa, did your wrestling friend teach you that as well?" Lincoln had to ask after the fight was finished.

"No, I learn this as part of my training to become a library ninja. A library ninja." Jacob explained.

"Libraries have ninjas?" Clyde finding that very hard to believe despite seeing Jacob's skills.

"Yes, we Library Ninjas safeguard the world's literature treasures as well as hunt down those with overdue fines. Overdue fines." Jacob pledged.

"Weird, I've always heard that Libraries used zombies to collect overdue fines. _Ten cents, Ten cents._ " Clyde doing a zombie impersonation.

"LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT!" Jacob warned as more Ferbots appeared behind Clyde. As expected Clyde cried in terror just as Jacob threw several small white round disks at the Ferbots. Unlike Lincoln's cards, these disks sliced right through two of the Ferbots shutting them down. Taking a closer look at the disks, the boys couldn't help but noticed that they resembled doilies.

"Nice handmade doilies with traditional snowflake pattern. Classic." Clyde giving his approval on the doilies design.

"So where did you get these?" Lincoln asked as he reached for one impaled on one of the Ferbots.

"Be careful!" Jacob tried to warn him but it was too late.

"Ouch!" Lincoln cried as he cut his finger on the doily's razor sharp edge.

"Sorry. Sorry." Jacob apologized. "These are special doilies made from steel wool. I knitted them myself."

"Something they taught you in library ninja school?"

"No, I learned this from Miss Sweetiepie. She's this nice old lady who lives across the street from me and..." Jaboc paused seemingly reluctant to continue. Lincoln and Clyde waited suspecting that there was more to the story. "And she's a retired super villain. Retired super villain." Jacob finished. "In fact she also gave me these solid titanium knitting needles. They are nearly indestructible. Indestructible." Jacob proving it by using the needles to stab a nearby Ferbot that was still moving.

* * *

Lincoln turning to the audience. "Okay just to recap: Jacob's next door neighbor is a secret agent, the woman across the street from him is a retired super villain, his librarians are ninjas, and to top it off he's BFFs with a pro wrestler! Seriously how is this kid not a superhero yet?" Lincoln shrugged before getting back to the story.

* * *

"Way too cool," the boys complimented but Jacob stopped them mid sentence as they heard a strange sound heading their way. Lincoln and Clyde tried to act brave but were both shaking uncontrollably. Much to their surprise, it was only a hamster ball rolling towards them.

"Agent Intrepid!" Jacob recognized. Intrepid poked his head out of his ball and started squeaking angrily at Jacob. "I know, I know sir but circumstances" Jacob tried to explain but Intrepid cut him off. "Yes sir. I'll accept the consequences." Intrepid then squeaked in a different tone almost commanding like. "I understand sir, and you can count on me." Intrepid then pointed to Lincoln and Clyde squeaking something else. "Them? Are you sure?" Jacob asked. Intrepid only stared intensely at Jacob. "All right if you insist. If you insist." Jacob sighed taking out his knitting needles as well as five more steel coasters and offering them to Lincoln and Clyde.

"What no I can't," Clyde refusing Jacob's gift.

"Look I don't like it either but Intrepid thinks that you two can help with the mission." Jacob informed them.

"You take orders from a hamster?" Lincoln feeling really confused.

"I'm only a junior agent, while he's a senior agent. So he outranks me. Besides he helped save the world twice already. He saved the world." Jacob explained.

"Well in that case," the boys accepting Jacob's handcrafted weapons. "What do we do?"

"You two head back to the main lobby and try to rescue your sister. I'll head to the security office to see if I can help free all the people." Jacob instructed.

"That sounds dangerous," Clyde gulped. "Maybe we should go the the security room and you go to the lobby." Thinking that it would be safer than heading to the room were the big bad is last seen.

"Even if you guys made it to the security office, you wouldn't even know how to hack the system. I've been trained for this kind of missions. I've been training." Jacob pointed out.

"Yeah you're right," Clyde conceded. Now that he thought about it, all he and Lincoln would have done was hit buttons randomly. Possibly making things worst. At least this way if he goes off to rescue Lincoln's sisters, there's a good possibility that he might impress Lori if he manages to save her and the rest of the Loud family.

"What about the rodent?" Lincoln asked only to be hit in the head by Intrepid's flying jump kick. "HEY!" Lincoln cried in pain. Noting that the hamster is stronger than he looked.

"Agent Intrepid is going to try and get to the main circuit breaker in convention center basement to turn off the power." Jacob said.

"Sounds like a plan," Lincoln feeling like they actually have a chance now. "Get ready for Operation: think of a good operation name cause we've got so many things going on that I can't think of a good metaphor or acronym to fit what we are doing." Lincoln losing his breath.

"How about just calling it, 'Operation: Mix Deck'. To go with your family's card theme." Jacob suggested.

"That's actually good," Lincoln and Clyde agreed. After a quick team handshake that they just made up on the fly, the boys and hamster all split up for their assignments.

After the boys left, Agent Intrepid rolled his hamster ball over to a dark corner where a small shadowy figure crawled out to meet him. "Wi~nk~kon?" the figure garbled. Intrepid pointed in the direction Lincoln and Clyde ran off to as well as squeaking something pertaining to them. Nodding in satisfaction figure slowly crawled back into the shadows. With that situation taken care of, Intrepid continued on his own mission.


	6. A Ballad and Vampire Kiss

A/N: This story is made in collaboration with Mademoiselle-Star2018 who also wrote the Luna/CJ 'Beat Down' song. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Luna strummed her guitar as she eyed the sound systems set up in the room that she and others were being held in by the Ferbots. "Okay first I have to cut the red wire and cross it with the green one. Or was it the blue one?" Luna trying to remember what her sister Lisa told her. Some time ago, Lisa had shown her how to rewire standard speakers making them ten times louder. Believing with that much decibels at her back, then maybe she might be able to break out of this situation with the power of music. Unfortunately since Luna has very little interest learning how her gear works, she was only half paying attention to what Lisa was showing her and now is trying to use music to jog her memory.

After putting most of what she remembered into rhyme, Luna decided to chance it. "Alrighty, time to get this show rolling," Luna moving over to the nearest speaker. As she prepared to modify the speaker, she realized a major flaw in her plan. She doesn't have any tools to work with! "Well ain't that a crack in the bum," Luna cursed. She wasn't the only one in the room that is upset.

"Hey scrap for brains, do you know who I am?" CJ complained as she rushed up to the Ferbots guarding the door. "I'm the MC, and I have a show to do." The Ferbot responded in buzzes and beeps. None of which was even close to any known language. "I don't care about that?" CJ just dubbing in her own dialogue to what the Ferbots might be saying. "As a professional musician, I cannot be late for any show! Unless I'm fashionable late in which case I do that intentionally for dramatic effect." CJ making up excuses for the times she's been late for a gig.

"Yeah man...I mean Bot!" Luna joining her new friend. "We have stuff to do!"

"Hey Luna I didn't think I'd see you here," CJ greeted.

"Tell me about it," Luna groaned. "First I was like chilling with my family then BAM! This crazy kid traps the supers and has a bunch of dem bots running around."

"Hold up girl, you know who's behind all this?" CJ gasped.

"Yup and the worst part is he has my little sis!" Luna roared.

"Well then, looks like we're going to have to schedule a special performance," CJ smiled.

"Huh?" Luna had a stun look on her face as CJ's turntable magically appears rising from the ground. CJ loaded in one of her records and turned the volume up to 11. Playing a hardcore metal music. "Oh Yeah," Luna getting into the beat and started playing along with CJ's music. The music unintentionally also triggered the Ferbots' safety protocols, causing them dance uncontrollably.

"Hey look Lun, those loons are acting all looney." CJ pointing to the Ferbots all dancing now.

"I guess these metal heads can't resist the metal," Luna laughed. "Let's make them dance till they drop!" CJ nodded in agreement and adjusted her sound system to complement Luna's singing.

 **LUNA'S BEAT DOWN SONG**

 _'Just look at these dancing machines_  
 _They're making such a scene'_

Luna jumping in front of the Ferbots, taking the lead position, as the bots started dancing the robot.

 _'Well they may be green as you've seen_  
 _but their messing with the wrong teen_  
 _Luna Loud!'_

Luna getting into the face of one of the Ferbots causing them to move out of step and crashing into the bot next to it.

 _'I am kicking butt and feeling really proud!_  
 _Luna Loud!'_

Luna screaming even louder than before, causing several Ferbots standing in a row to tumble like dominoes.

 _'Turning up the dial cause being loud is my sound!_  
 _I've got a real cool DJ her name is CJ'_

As Luna pointed to CJ, CJ raised her hand giving the Rock'on gesture while at the same time scratching her records. The scratching sound somehow ended up messing with the Ferbots gyrostabilizers causing more of them to lose balance and crash into each other.

 _'So, they messed with this convention_  
 _And stole my family's well earned attention_  
 _So hey these robots are really gonna pay!'_

Luna and CJ were so focused on playing their music that the didn't notice that more Ferbots were arriving on scene, causing both to worry that they may not have enough funk to satisfy this next crowd.

Running down the halls, Lincoln and Clyde hear Luna and CJ's performance. "Is that music? Is there still a concert in this situation." Clyde wonders.

"Wait, that's Luna's music!" Lincoln recognizing his sister's sound. Following the music, Lincoln and Clyde arrived in time to see Luna having a battle of the bands with Ferbots. "LUNA!" Lincoln cried out to his sister.

"Yo Linc!" Luna calling to her brother. "Came to watch me take these posers down!" Luna trying to put on a brave face.

"We've got your back!" Lincoln and Clyde pulling out the dollies and knitting needles that Jacob gave them. The boys tried their best to take down the Ferbots, but the bots were all dancing so hard that the boys couldn't keep up with them, making it impossible for the boys to land a single hit. As the combat concert continued, Luna and CJ were starting to get worn out, while the are still boys constantly tripping over themselves; a small shadowy figure crawled up to CJ's turntable. Giggling, the figure pressed a foot petal next to CJ activating the turntable's laser light show finale. The lasers hit the Ferbots in the optical receptors, overloading their inferred senors, causing them to explode in a fantastic fireworks bonanza! Which of course brought a huge applause from the other captives who still thinks this is a show for the convention.

"Thank you, thank you! This is Luna Loud and I'll be here all week!" Luna basking in the audience's admiration.

"Uh Luna we've got to save Lisa!" Lincoln reminded her.

"Darn that's right!" Luna cursing at the fact that she forgot.

"You go on ahead, I'll finish up here!" CJ offered changing her records. Getting ready for the next wave of Ferbots heading their way. Seeing how cool CJ looked working her records, Lincoln couldn't help but take a picture of her.

"I owe you one," Luna thanked as she ran off with her brother.

* * *

Lucy silently crept down the halls of the convention center. It really wasn't that hard for her to escape her room as she is so inconspicuous that not even the Ferbots noticed her just walking out of the room. "Sigh just when I finally found a real vampire this had to happen," Lucy griped. "Hm, those other kids said that they were meeting Mona at the food court. Maybe there's a chance that she'll be there," Lucy hoped. Lucy hurried to the food court and just as she got there, her heart stopped as the lights began flickering on and off.

The reason for the lights going out is because Agent Intrepid has reached the main circuit breaker and is turning off the main power one by one. The lights flickering is due to the convention center's emergency generators kicking in at the lost of power. As for the reason Lucy's heart stopping is because she found her vampire mistress standing in the middle of the food court. "I sense that there is darkness here," Mona monologue. "I just didn't think it would be this big," Mona slowly and dramatically inserted her fangs and puts on her cape. Even going so far as to tying wings on her cat. Although in Lucy's eyes, Mona and the cat magically transformed into their vampire form instead on just putting on a costume.

"Um mistress," Lucy flustered with joy to the point that her face was completely red.

"What are you doing here?" Mona asked.

Lucy gulped nervously, "Mistress...I...I...I"

"You need to evacuate with the rest of the villagers," Mona ordered.

"Villagers?" Lucy wondering what she's talking about.

"This village has been overrun. Invaded by Frankensteins. Most of the people have already abandoned the place, but it is my duty to defend the dark." Mona spiel as dozens of Ferbots came marching in.

"Village? Abandoned? Frankensteins?" Lucy puzzled. "But this is not a village, it's a food court. And those are robots that one kid Ferb made." Lucy tried to tell Mona.

"Ferbensteins then," Mona renaming the Ferbots.

"Mistress," Lucy on the verge of tears that she's not getting through to Mona. Just then Lucy's vision began to blur, as the convention building disappeared becoming a haunted forest, all the food stands transformed into old timey houses, and the Ferbots became monstrous Frankensteins. "We are in a village," Lucy gasped being completely drawn into Mona's imagination world. "The Ferbensteins!" Lucy pointing to the Ferbots heading towards them.

"Leave them to me!" Mona said as she shot lightning from her fingers at the Ferbensteins. Unfortunately her powers had no effect on them. (Which makes sense since Mona doesn't have any powers in the real world.) "Damn it, my powers aren't working," Mona cursed.

"Uh mistress, don't Frankensteins come to life in lightning? They basically feed on electricity." Lucy pointed out. Giving another reason to why Mona's attack have been ineffective. One that fits in more with Mona's narrative.

"You're right!" Mona smacking herself in the head for forgetting something so obvious. "No wonder my powers didn't work."

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"We do this the old fashion way!" Mona said as she charged at Ferbensteins, attacking them with her vampire karate.

"She's so amazing," Lucy swooned seeing Mona holding her ground against so many Ferbensteins. (In reality, Mona was punching the Ferbots who were just standing still since they couldn't process what Mona is doing. Finally one of the Ferbots pushed Mona to the ground.)

In imagination land, both Lucy and Mona believed that the Ferbenstein punched her across the village. "Mistress! Are you alright?" Lucy helping Mona up.

"Yes, but this is too much for just me. I need help." Mona sighed.

"You have me and my shovel," Lucy offered going into her full superhero persona.

"Thanks but I really need my friends. Where are they?" Mona wondered.

"We're right here!" Princess Giant and Zapman arriving on the scene. "Sorry we're late, but it us awhile to find my Zapp-A-Rama and spare weapons." Zapman explained showing off the guns he got from the tournament. All squirt guns. Zapman and Princess Giant managed to escape captivity by hiding in the storeroom that had his guns.

"Tell me later, right now we have a Ferbenstein infestation!" Mona said.

"On it," Zapman aiming his Zapp-A-Rama and firing several energy blasts at the Ferbots. (In reality the Zapp-A-Rama is shooting water at the Ferbots. Unfortunately Ferb made them to water resistant so his attacks had no effect on them.) Back in their imaginations. "My weapons are useless!" Zapman cried as his energy blasts just bounced off of the Ferbenstein's chests.

"What do we do now Mona?" Princess Giant asked.

"I'm open to suggestions," Mona cried as all the kids continued to attack the Ferbensteins. Managing to hold their own against them. (In reality, the Ferbots didn't move since they were really programmed for combat. Just to herd and confine the humans.)

One of the Ferbensteins pushed Lucy and Zapman back near one of the villager's houses. The two gasped in fear as a Ferbenstein slowly approached them. As they prepared to make their last stand, Lucy heard a familiar giggle in the wind. "Edwin?" Lucy puzzled. Swearing that she could see the shadow of her favorite vampire on the inside the house. (In reality the Bueno Nacho stand.)

The shadow gleefully laughed as it played with sauce packets on the ground, puncturing them and causing their contents to splash all over the Ferbot. The Ferbot suddenly started sputtering as the area where they got splatted on started melting. Seeing her chance, Lucy used her shovel as a spear and stabbed into the opening. Bringing the Ferbenstein down. Zapman picked up one of the packets and examined them. "5-Alarm Diablo sauce, of course!" Zapman realized. Running into the 'house'.

"What?" Lucy feeling even more confused as she followed him.

"This sauce is so potent that it even generates its own heat. With this kind of fuel source, it will give my weapons a huge power boost." Zapman explained as he filled his Zapp-A-Rama with the Diablo sauce. Along with another gun which he gave to Lucy. Now armed they aimed and fired at the Ferbensteins. Only this time, the hot sauce caused the bots' outer skin to melt as well as fry their circuits.

"Good work Zapman and shovel kid," Mona giving the them the thumbs up.

"Actually it's Ace of Spades," Lucy beamed with ecstasy at being praised by her mistress. However before they could enjoy their victory, they heard the marching of more Ferbensteins down the hall.

"Looks like we still have more work to do," Mona said. "Want to join us?" Mona invited Lucy.

Lucy was completely flustered, "I...I...I..."

"Come on we need to hurry!" Lucy heard her brother's voice. "Lincoln?" she called out looking in the opposite direction.

"Is there something wrong?" Mona asked.

"My brother," Lucy hesitated to say more.

"Then you need to go to him," Mona understanding.

"But my place is by your side mistress! Please make me your thrall." Lucy begged.

"You place is with your family," Mona preached. Leaning over and lightly touching her fangs on Lucy's neck. Even though Mona is barely touching her, Lucy can 'feel' the fangs penetrating her skin and the blood draining from her body. Along with it infecting her with vampirism. "A vampire's kiss for luck," Mona whispered in Lucy's ear. If Lucy was in ecstasy before, now she's in Hades.

Around this time, Zapman took the opportunity to reload Lucy's gun with more hot sauce as well as another spare squirt gun if she should need it. Still on a blissful high, Lucy happily took the weapons as she floated towards her family's voices.

"Lucy are you alright?" Lincoln asked. Shocked that he can not only actually can see Lucy coming towards him instead of her sneaking up on him, but also seeing her actually smiling. Which really creeps him out for some reason.

"I've never been better!" Lucy squealed still on cloud 9 and rubbing the spot on her neck that Mona 'bit'. Looking in direction his sister came from Lincoln spotted three kids, one dressed as a vampire, another an alien, and the last a princess in high heels fighting the Ferbots. They all looked so cool that of course he had to get a picture of them.


End file.
